villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sand Sharks
The Sand Sharks are the hostile species and the titular main antagonists of 2011 Syfy film of the same name. Their vocal sound effects were provided by Ben Forman. Plot The island community of White Sands. The first documented attack is from a cyclist who loses a friend while racing along the beach. When the police are called to investigate, medical examination of the only remaining traces of the cyclist (the head) uncovers a stray tooth in the tissue. Examination of the tooth reveals that the creature that attacked is prehistoric. Mayor Green is alerted to the situation, but as he has already planned a massive celebration to boost tourism, Mayor Green is unwilling to put out any public warnings or closes the beaches. The investigation continues to the beast's enigmatic origin, the local beaches remaining open until definitive proof can be found. At the party numerous casualties occur, including the death of the Mayor, though his son, Jimmy Green, improvises directives after his father's death. Jimmy is a local businessman, whose shady practices had created numerous local economic issues that his father had hoped to correct with the revenue from beach party. Dr. Brenda Stone continues the examination while the Greens deal with the management of public information and local events. Brenda determines the creatures do not need water either to live or to move in. Stone states the creatures are an evolutionary offshoot of more traditional sharks. The creatures can move around underground, but only easily in loose ground like sand. Stone tries to warn White Sands of the danger of such as creature's presence, but is shut down at every turn until Mayor Green meets his end. The Greens had gone as far as to have a fake shark brought in a killed to pacify Dr. Stone. The other shark is revealed as a fake after power-outage where the Sand Shark strikes again. With the creature's carnage witnessed first hand, Dr. Stone's warnings take on new weight and the community becomes subject to continued attacks. Though there is at first only assumed to be one Sand Shark, Brenda later finds out the attacking shark is a baby and there are not only others, but a much larger, angrier mother Shark. Behavior The Sand Shark has behavior similar to a more traditional shark, it can not stop moving and so it exists to kill. The first Sand Shark is seen as a cold-blooded beast that strikes at random, however the following brood of the beast seem to be acting out of malice. Though it is implied the Sand Sharks are angry for the first one's disappearance it may be the creatures are simply re-establishing territory to make up for the removal of one of their number. When hunting the creatures are attacked to movement and weight and so consider the local beach parties to be an open invitation for a feeding frenzy. Navigation Category:Hostile Species Category:Movie Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Predator Category:Brutes Category:Mutilators Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains